Only Skin
by Willnira
Summary: Y si en algún momento has tocado mi corazón, jamás te lo dire. ONE-SHOT.


**Only Skin.**

**Summary:**Y si en algún momento has tocado mi corazón, jamás te lo dire. ONE-SHOT.

**Aclaraciones:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

Nada me pertenece.

NARRADOR: PRIMERA PERSONA.

NO LO LEAN SI NO LES GUSTA EL DRAMA.

"_Un corazón dispuesto a venderse"_

Y en el juego de las mentiras al final todos son perdedores. Jamás mentí en exceso, no es mi estilo mentir. Posiblemente te mentí en algunas ocasiones pero no tanto como tu.

Te felicito tu ganaste muchas cosas al momento de verme con tus ojos dorados; Ganaste un corazón desquiciado que latía con fuerza cada vez que te acercabas, me mirabas o me acariciabas. Y también ganaste perder igual que todos, yo perdí, tu perdiste...Todos resultamos perdiendo años después.

Empezó como un juego, no trates de negarlo. Te emociono que posiblemente yo era como las demás y entonces en algún punto de tu historia tú hiciste tus apuestas. Igual a como apostaste al juego de soccer y ganaste, posiblemente así fue conmigo. Y el juego se te salió de las manos y luego...Todo desapareció así de fácil, te podría decir que estoy triste y que llore.

Pero ¿Para qué?

¿Valdría la pena?

No, no lo creo.

Para empezar éramos diferentes. Yo bebía vodka y no medía mis palabras y me volvía torpe y divertida; A ti te fascinaba la cerveza lo cual a mi me daba asco. Tú fumabas, yo odio fumar.

No me gustaba la forma en que te desesperabas por un cigarro, cuando hablábamos de algo serio tenías la urgencia de encender un cigarrillo y si no lo tenías te escapabas de la plática diciendo que ibas a ir a comprar cigarrillos, teníamos dieciséis y un mundo dispuesto a gobernarlo por medio de trucos baratos y hipocresía. No te di mi virginidad, pero si te di mis mejores momentos.

Paseos en tu carro clásico rojo convertible, con el viento sobre nuestro cabello. La playa enfrente de nosotros, tú y yo jugando mientras me perseguías y luego terminábamos en la arena riéndonos y hablando de nuestros sueños. Creo que todo comenzó a convertirse en realidad cuando me llegaste a conocer, yo te dije claramente que si te amaba o no iba a ser un dulce secreto.

-Acaso... ¿Piensas en mi?-Te pregunte con esa sonrisa traviesa que te hacía sonreír, tu me miraste con tu ceja bien levantada y te acercaste a mi para halarme de la bufanda y entonces besarme de manera sorpresivamente-

Todo el tiempo. Me respondiste con una sonrisa mientras comenzábamos a besarnos. Tratamos de tener citas pero supongo que tus amigos sabían de la apuesta, ya la habías ganado. Te acostaste conmigo después de tres meses, desde un principio te dije que no era una santa. Y cuando trate de dejar de jugar a estar en verdad interesada en ti, entonces algo fallo en mi juego y termine perdiendo en mi propio juego.

Poco a poco fuiste entrando por mis ojos hasta llegar a mis sesos y digamos que no hay pastillas para los dolores de cabeza que me provocabas o todas esas descargas eléctricas que sentía con cualquier roce tuyo.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos juntos-Me dijiste yo simplemente continúe yaciendo sobre tu pecho, escuchando la forma en que latía con violencia y como el aire que expulsabas golpeaba mi cabeza-¿Sabes porque?-Yo negué con un suspiro mientras tu pasabas tu mano por mi espalda, algo en mi me decía que adorabas tocar mi piel-Por que somos repugnantes Kagome...Tu finges muy bien esa sonrisa mientras estas rodeada de gente y sabes perfectamente que los odias, consumes pastillas para tener energía y...Eso te convierte en un asco-Yo simplemente tosí un poco, no me ofendía lo que me decía. Era su forma de expresar sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos verdaderos que yo convertí en engaños sin que tu te dieras cuenta-Y yo...Yo soy el único que puede tolerarte, soy el único que te acepta seas como seas...-Esperaba que siempre me dijeras eso, pero creo que no. Después de cuatro o cinco meses ni siquiera sabía si en verdad te amaba, yo simplemente deseaba sentirme con alguna clase de emoción, sentía que vivía para la gente y no para mi misma-

-No tengo ganas de decirte si en algún momento has tocado mi corazón con tus palabras rudas, no lo siento...-Te confesé y tu reíste en silencio pero por dentro deseabas que te dijera que te amaba-

Muchas veces conté los días y trate de calcular cuanto tiempo iba a vivir, pero creo que cuando le llega a alguien la hora de morir, pues...Era una desgracia.

-Jamás me has dicho que me amas-Y aquí fue como terminamos, yo por primera vez te demostré como era verdaderamente. La verdad es que si deseaba estar contigo, lo entendí en el momento en que supe de la apuesta y supe de que alguien como tú algún día se iba a cansar de alguien como yo-

-¿Vale la pena que te lo diga? -Te pregunte mientras tu metías tus manos a los bolsillos de tu pantalón, odiabas que no llorara cuando tu querías llorar. Te desesperaba mi forma voluble en que yo podía actuar, contigo jamás se sabía lo que iba a suceder y conmigo...Conmigo era imposible saber que clase de cosas estaba sintiendo, si la felicidad que sentí contigo era en verdad felicidad o era simplemente una apariencia de felicidad-

-¡¿Estuviste dos años conmigo sin amarme?! ¡Jamás quise presionarte! Creí que...-Y ahí fue cuando yo te di una bofetada, me miraste con odio y dolor. Y yo me cruce de brazos-

-¿Te dolió?-Tu me miraste confundido y yo sonreí-¿Vale la pena decirlo?-Y te quedaste estático viéndome marchar-

Si simplemente yo no me hubiera enterado de la apuesta o de que yo no me sentía con vida dentro de mi posiblemente todo nuestro 'nosotros' hubiera funcionado. Y las lágrimas suelen brotar cuando me recuerdo de ti, creo que si era felicidad verdadera después de todo.

Y tu me hubieras hecho sentir la reina del universo pero simplemente no trataste lo suficiente; Agradezco tus caricias y tus palabras, agradezco esa invitación que me hiciste seis años después para verte. Al principio simplemente quería usarte para hacerme sentir bien conmigo misma, pero falle. Siempre he fallado en muchas cosas, así que solo puedo entrar a la iglesia con pasos firmes y el sonido del taconeo de mis zapatos mientras te observo de la distancia.

Bebí te en tu casa y la mire a los ojos, supe que ella te dio algo que yo no pude.

_Sentimientos honestos._

Así que ahora puedo desearte que tu matrimonio fracase.

Y me miraste tantas veces sin ropa y con ropa que posiblemente dudo que me hayas olvidado, ella se puso celosa de verme a lado de tu madre. Siempre fui la favorita de tu madre.

Tengo que confesarte que si yo hubiera querido permanecer más tiempo a tu lado creo que yo hubiera hecho todo lo posible por estar aquí en esta iglesia o en otra cansándome contigo, pero no es el caso. No te deseo el bien, pero tampoco te deseo el mal.

Y entonces escuche la sentencia: ¿Alguien se opone? Tuve que ser la mala del cuento y de levantarme, todos me observaron e incluso tú mostraste sorpresa.

¿Cómo olvidarme? Me pregunte mientras veía el rostro de odio en tu futura esposa: Kikyou Higurashi, mi hermana mayor. Créemelo si tú no me hubieras invitado ni siquiera hubiera sabido que te ibas a casar con ella.

Creo que olvidaste con ella todo lo que nosotros pasamos. Accidente, celos, envidia, mentiras, apuestas. Lloramos y gritamos a los cuatro vientos nuestro odio mientras todos apoyaban nuestras dos rupturas, pero los logramos sobrepasar porque yo te apoyaba y creí que tu ibas a hacerme reaccionar.

-¿Si?-Preguntó con temor el sacerdote mientras yo tosía un poco y te señalaba, iba a decir simplemente la verdad. Si tu decidías abandonar la boda iba a ser tu problema-¿Un problema?-Volvió a decirme y entonces yo me prepare a hacer el ridículo, mi padre no podía creer todo lo que iba a decir así que comencé a hablar-

-No estoy ni en contra ni a favor, no les deseo el bien pero tampoco el mal...Mi visita aquí es simplemente hipocresía, papá, mamá...Era adicta a los antidepresivos, Kikyou me los compraba y yo los consumía-Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal confesión-No la culpen utilizaba mi mesada y ella solo los compraba...Y aquí parada enfrente de Dios solo puedo decir que...Inuyasha hizo latir mi corazón muchas veces y Kikyou...Te repugno, he esperado poderles decir esto desde hace tanto tiempo...-Y tuve que sonreír con las lágrimas formándose en mi rostro-No soy feliz...Trate de serlo pero no lo soy, ella es feliz y felicidades por serlo y todos son felices aquí...-Me sentía idiota y demasiado mal por decir todo esto-Vine con la intensión de desearle felicidades al novio...Los novios pero no se las daré porque no me nace decirles, están muy bonitos los arreglos pero...Posiblemente yo jamás te mire con amor como ella lo esta haciendo, tal vez si pero no te diste cuenta...Y si hubiera valido la pena decirte que te ame...-Te confesé mientras me levantaba y entonces me agachaba un poco para disculparme-Lo siento...-Mis padres estaban avergonzados de que fuera su hija. Todos estaban avergonzados de estar conmigo-

-¿Por qué lo dices después de tanto tiempo?-Me preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kikyou lo sujetaba de la mano-

-Por que...Si esto no mueve tú corazón ni un poco eso quiere decir que mi hermana te merece...-Y continúe caminando con pasos seguidos y rápidos-

Nadie me persiguió.

Deseaba arrancarme la piel y dársela de comer a los perros; Algo debía de estar mal conmigo. Me embriague tanto que apenas y podía caminar, y en uno de mis actos heroicos y estúpidos. Tome las pastillas de dormir y me pase de la cantidad, estando ebria era incapaz de contar y de ver bien.

Y ahora puedo asegurar que no valió la pena haberte dicho eso. No valió la pena haber sido tu novia, y no valía la pena recordarlo porque yo deje de existir en tu noche de bodas.

Irónico.

Ahora simplemente quedaba mi desnuda piel, esta alma sollozante se marchaba para que tu la absorbieras con respiros.

Yo me iba a convertir en tu vida, tu futuro y tu inseguridad.

Termine mi vida miserable de una manera patética y no me arrepiento. Jamás lo hice.

Así que consume mi alma y no tengas miedo de llorar, Kikyou te consolara. Solo me queda decir: bye-bye.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

No se que pedo cn esta historia hahaha.

Pero digan sus sentimientos porque después puede ser muy tarde. YA BYE.

**Dejen reviews.**

"_Y podríamos amarnos, pero no lo haremos"_

BY: WILLNIRA SIN INFLUENZA! (:


End file.
